random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Hates BJ
Everybody Hates BJ '(or '''Everybody Hates Chris: RNW Version) '''is a sitcom that features the user (or Chris) as he has to conquer the obstacles in school, his family, and the outside world with his friend (or Dan) along his side. The show is actually narrated by BJ's older self where he's telling about his life story, and BJ lives in a dangerous-ish neighborhood where he is in a school where everyone doesn't really like him except for his friend Phantom R (or Dan). Episode Guide *'Everybody Hates the First Day - BJ (or Chris) is now entering Middle School and goes to a new school that is far away from where he lives. In the school named Cornleon Juinor High, most of the people hate him for being "different", but he meets a new friend named Phantom R (or Phantom, PR, or Dan) as he has the same problem with him and together they have to fight a bully who caused some problems with BJ. *'Everybody Hates Game Releases - '''BJ wants to get his hands on the new video game, but trouble brews when he doesn't have enough money and then he has to do errands which are safe while some are dangerous. But then when the game is finally release, the bully who is called "Carnuso" gets his hands on the last copy. He then challenges BJ to a competition and whoever wins gets the copy. *'Everybody Hates Jeromy - 'BJ accidently gets some drugs in a mix up while picking up his bag, and the drugs belong to a guy named Jeromy, but Jeromy is out of town and doesn't have enough time to come back and pick up the weed. Now BJ has to protect the weed without getting caught until Friday. Now BJ must gaurd the drugs with his friend PR without getting caught. *'Everybody Hates Halloween - 'While in a costume party, BJ tells a lie about a monster that leaks around the forest. Everyone believes BJ, but then Carnuso doesn't believe him and so then BJ tried to prove it by having everyone and him go into the forest to find this creature. *'Everybody Hates School Picture Day - 'While Picture Day is coming up today, BJ is all ready until Carnuso steals his clothes during P.E. Now BJ has to find some new clothes without being caught. *'Everybody Hates Job Competitions - 'BJ gets a part-time job a store, but then the compeition store decides to have a competition with the store. Now BJ has to go through many trials in the competition in order to defeat the competing store. *'Everybody Hates Babysitting - 'BJ decides to get some extra money for a new movie so he decides to babysit 2 kids for the night. While babysitting, BJ learns how hard it is, but then the two kids go out missing and now BJ has an epic adventure across the city to find the two kids and return them home before their mother and father arrive. *'Everybody Hates pr0n Magazines - '''While searching something for his dad, BJ found a pr0n magazine and then accidently put it in his backpack as he confused it with a textbook. Now he has a magazine has to go through until the end of the day, but then Carnuso steals the magazine and now BJ has to get it and return it to his dad's room secretly before he comes back from work. Category:Random Works! Category:Shows Category:TV Shows